A Reckoning
This article describes the episode, for the process, see Reckoning. "A Reckoning" is the ninth episode of Wayward Pines. It aired on July 16, 2015. Synopsis Ethan drags Kate in front of the whole town for what looks like a reckoning. Ethan kills the abbies trying to make their way through the hole in the fence. The fence is quickly sealed, and David Pilcher talks to Ethan how Kate is the leader of the people that are trying to go outside of the fence, and that he needs to reckon her. Ethan drags Harold into the sheriff's office and interrogates him. He tells Harold that something is beyond the fence but Harold does not believe him. Ethan manages to get the names of the insurgents from Harold. After taking the names to Pilcher, they figure out the insurgents have all removed their tracking microchips. Pilcher starts to search for them. But Ethan is worried about a blind spot in the cameras. Amy suffers an epidural hemorrhage and goes into surgery. Megan encourages Ben to talk publicly about how the rules must be followed. Ben is also upset that Ethan will not reckon anyone. The members of class one, feeling that Ethan is not doing his duty as sheriff properly, rob the police office and begin executing the insurgents in jail except Kate. At the last minute Ethan comes in and shoot the teen that was killing the insurgents, while the other two teens stood and watch. Now Harold is dead, the other two teens are in jail. Meanwhile, prompted by a conflicted Pam, Theresa has gone into the tunnel system under Plot #33 and finds a video of Adam Hassler making a report from the ruins of San Francisco in the year 4020, which she shows to Ethan and Kate. Ethan tells the city the truth during the midnight reckoning instead of killing Kate. Ethan criticizes the secrecy and authoritarianism enforced by David, but Megan tries to support David by saying he should be thanked for saving humanity. The crowd seems conflicted and does not side with Megan. Suddenly, David shuts off power at the reckoning and then all of Wayward Pines, including the fence. An abby begins scaling the wall. Cast Main Cast * Matt Dillon as Ethan Burke * Carla Gugino as Kate Hewson * Toby Jones as David Pilcher/Dr. Jenkins * Shannyn Sossamon as Theresa Burke * Reed Diamond as Harold Ballinger * Tim Griffin as Adam Hassler * Charlie Tahan as Ben Burke * Melissa Leo as Nurse Pamela Pilcher Special Guest Star * Hope Davis as Megan Fisher Guest Starring * Sarah Jeffery as Amy * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Arlene Moran * Barclay Hope as Brad Fisher * Teryl Rothery as Henrietta * Ian Tracey as Franklin Dobbs * Tom Stevens as Jason Higgins Co-Starring * Chad Krowchuk as Tim Bell * Christian Tessier as Bartender * Donny Lucas as Victor * Grayson Gabriel as Toby Wilson * Roger Haskett as Doctor Carol * R.J. Fetherstonhaugh as Sean * Janet Glassford as Gina * Lee Jeffery as Amy's Dad * Allyson Grant as Amy's Mom * Jared Ager-Foster as Student * Jeanie Cloutier as Concerned Citizen * Giacomo Baessato as Eric (uncredited) * James Michalopolous as Abby (uncredited) * Fraser Corbett as Abby (uncredited) * Mathew Toma Yanagiya as Graduate Student (uncredited) * Rebecca Georgelin as Survivor (uncredited) Deaths * Harold Ballinger * Franklin Dobbs * Two Unnamed Rebels Category:Episodes